To recover fluids such as hydrocarbons from a subterranean formation, one or more wells are drilled into the subterranean formation, and various equipment and facilities are provided at the earth surface to enable the recovery of fluids from the subterranean formation and distribution to target locations. To enhance efficiency and to optimize operations associated with development of subterranean formations, modeling is often performed. Modeling involves creating models of various aspects associated with a subterranean formation development. For example, a reservoir model can be used to model properties of the subterranean formation, including any reservoirs in the subterranean formation, such that fluid flow in the subterranean formation can be simulated. Other types of models include a model of a surface network of pipelines and other equipment, a model of facilities used to store and/or deliver subterranean fluids, and/or other models. Based on such models, simulations can be performed using simulators.
In some cases, performing complex engineering studies involves running numerous simulations. Conventionally, these simulations are run sequentially leading to excessive runtimes. More recently, technology has emerged to allow concurrent simulations—however, such technology has tended to be very task specific. A more flexible and convenient approach is currently not available in the oil and gas domain.